Conventional turbochargers with a variable nozzle device, as for an engine of a vehicle, include for instance an actuating member connected to a lever mechanism or the like, which is in turn connected to the variable nozzle device. By actuating the actuating member in e.g. a pure linear direction a lever mechanism' transforms the linear movement of the actuating member into a rotation of a rotary axis of the variable nozzle device. The actuating member is actuated by an actuating device. The actuating device includes a rod, or suchlike, which is connectable to the actuating member and which is movable in the above linear actuating direction by the actuating device. For establishing a neutral position of the variable nozzle device the distance between the actuating device and the actuation member has to be calibrated and fixed in the linear actuating direction.
From the document EP 1 120 546 A2 there is known a turbocharger with a variable nozzle device actuated by an actuating member which is actuatable by an actuating device. The actuating member has a female thread for engagement with a male thread of a rod end being part of the actuating device. Thus, a screwed joint is formed. The screwed joint is locked by a counter nut. The counter nut acts in a direction of a linear movement of the actuating device so that tightening of the counter nut may cause a change of a calibration distance. Further, a comparatively high torque is necessary to lock the screwed joint. A loosening of the nut by motor vibrations or by intervention during maintenance may happen.